A past worth remembering
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: A story on how Thorne met Dianna. How Aerrow's parents met and a time when Starling was a wild child. Hurt/comfort in later chapters. WARNING! OC story!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a story for before the war how Thorne Met Dianna and How Lightning met Nyx... There like thriteen now lol... ect la de da lol XD ...So um... lots of OC's... DON"T KILL ME! *Cowers in corner*

Well this has been bugging me for like ever! I mean dude! Its like a bee... Well on with the st-

Dianna: I call disclamer!

Thorne (Dark Ace): Aww I wanted to.

Dianna: *Sticks her tounge out at him*

Thorne: *growls*

Me: MAKE OUT LATER! *Gets hit with tomatoes*

Dianna: She doesn't own storm hawks! or Atmos but she owns me

Nyx: And me! But not like the pimp whore way cause thats wierd.

Me: I is da pimp! *Pulls out my little gun lol* *Points it at Thorne* Any last words?

Thorne:... Do you always carry a water gun around?

Me: *shoots the water gun* yes. Yes i do

* * *

><p>Dianna's POV<p>

" Nyx I feel dizzy" I said and put a hand to my head. It was increably hott and very very very humid outside. Perfect weather for plants but not for humans. Nyx Sat in the dirt.

"Me too" My redheaded companion said and shut her emerald eyes.

"Uggggghhhh! Man I'm soo enveous of Richard" I groaned

"Why?"

"Hes on Terra frost for a week"

"Oh yeah... So wanna do the mail routes before it gets to late and even hotter?"

"Yeah. Maybe if we hurry we can get a burger on atmosia before the good places close"

"I'm game" We grabbed our satchels and mounted there skimmers. I felt imeaditly better when the wind worked my hair making the sweat from the humidity on Terra Mail dry. When we saw atmosia in sight i scowled.

"What the heck? Someones freaking airship is parked in our space! A dimmwit could read the sign that says "For Mail Ships Only" In big black letters!"

"Come on we can find another place"

"Nyx thats the only place we can get in"

"Well maybe they'll move"

"Pffft doubt it" We landed in a freakesly small spot next to the giant air ship. I got off my skimmer and wheeled it a tiny bit closer to the ship so nyx would have more room and my mirror scratched the ship making a loud screaching sound.

"Hey You there! Girl with the brown hair get awy from the ship we docked here to fix it up not for you to mess it up!" A figure said from the railing of the ship.

"Hey Boy! This is resreved for mail persons only! See the sign?" I pointed to the sign and he jumped down from the railing landing infront of me. His hair hung in his face and he scowled.

"You wanna go?"

"Sorry can't hit a girl" He said and turned around. My blood boiled and I pounced on him. He pulled me over his head and threw me over and pinned me to the ground.

"Arrghh!" I grunted as he lay in my back.

"See I'm to strong for you to handle" He said. I could feel the smirk on his lips. I Growled and flipped us over so i was on top. we repeated this porcess until a red headed oaf pulled us apart (Like a musclie Aerrow with side burns lol). I spat out blood and rubbed my mouth glaring at both of them. That Asshole had a mean left hook but i got him in the chest.. Hard

"Dia!" Nyx yell and hugged me.

"I'm fine Nyx" I said and let my car ears and tail pop out of my head in and effort to scare the boys away. The man still held us apart by the scruff of our necks.

"Thorne you really have a way with women"

"Shut up I'm not a ladies man like you are" He said and coughed

"I'm not a ladies man. I'm just nice"

"Pfft can you let me go? We have work to do" I said and crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry miss but it seam you have to do what ever we say for a week" I felt my eye twitch.

"Say what?"

"You rides your part of the Terra Casa Squad arent you?"

"... Yeah so?"

"Its in the code" Nyx started crying.

"Your gonna kill her!" she wailed and held me tighter.

"Cant breathe!"

"Nooooooo!" I did the only thing I thought logical

"RAPE! RAPE HELP US!" The red head let go. I grabbed Nyx and our bags.

"Run run run run run run!" I yelled and pulled her along.

"Which way did they go?" I heard the blackie say.

"Not sure.. Heyy there in that tree!" I huffed in frustration and jumped out of the tree after handing nyx her bag.

"Split sis!"

"But but-"

"Do it don't worry well be fine" I said and hugged her. She ran down an alley. I turned the red was hot on my tail. I turned back and saw the blackie in front of me.

"Softball training don't fail me now!" I said and slid between his legs and stood back up again. He looked at me confused as i continued to run.

*About 45 minutes later*

"End of the line girly" The blackie said and took a step closer. I backed up and felt some of the ground give away. I turned dramaticly and made a face of mock horror.

"Oh no what ever shall I do?" I said with a southern belle accent. I grinned and fell back. I head the boys scream as they rushed to the side to see if I when splat on one of the cliffs. I let my wings replace my ears and tail and soared back up in a powerful beat. They gapped. I laughed and flew to finish my mail route. Nyx was a soaring red blur when i caught up to her.

"Nyxie you okay?"

"Ran through a bush"

"Fun. come on lets get some chow"

"Groovy" she said and we landed and did the last of our mail routes so we would have money to buy some food.

"Hmmm" I said and looked at the fruit. Nyx picked up two canalope halfs.

"Do we have enough?" I counted the money.

"With the tips and pay check heck ya" We bought some grapes and finally bought our burgers.

We sat down in a grassy place on the outskirts of the town.

"Wanna say prayers?" Nyx said and sat down in a slanted kneeling postion. We put our hands togethor.

"Lord thank you for giving us a good day so that we could buy what we have. Please make sure Richard and everyone else are safe and warm where they are. Thank you lord for helping us get way from those two boys and please protect our family and friends. Amen"

"Amen" I pulled my knife out of my pocket and started to cut the canalope into slices.

"Yup" Nyx said as she bit into the burger.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" I said picking out the tomatoes and onions. We ate in silence and laid back when the meal was finished and the trash was disposed of.

"Ugh so full" Nyx said patting her tummy.

"Naptime" I said and yawned. It got harder and harder to keep my eyes open until boom down to dream land.

* * *

><p>Love it hate it? Well this is an OC story with pairings and a triangle and for those of you who do not know what dianna looks like she looks kinda like Tai in my other Storm hawk stories and I want to make a tribute to a few very special people to me.<p>

Kendra - A wonderfull little girl with the heart and mind to do anything

Anthony - A gentle giant. Good at lots of things very sweet

Colton - My first love. Not a week when by when i was wondering when you would come to school with us again.

I love these people forever and I cant wait to see them again when the good Lord is ready for me... I just hope he'll let me make a difference in the world before he does.

Well Happy earth Day and easter and God bless and have fun with life and cherise the people you have because there not always going to be there... thats the sad part


	2. Chapter 2

Next CHappie. I know I dont say thanks to all the reviews and people that like my stuff so thanks for reviewing lol. Still Diannas POV\

* * *

><p>"Hello my love" My dream watcher and boyfriend said.<p>

"Hello" I said and leaned into his arms. He pulled his hand infront of my face. I could see through it and barely saw the outline of his shadow.

"I'm fading"

"Your can't fade. I love you"

"Well somethings happening and its making me fade"

"I don't think this has ever happened before"

"You need to get back here and speak with the elders as soon as possible" He said kissed me gently.

I bolted up ward. I looked at Nyx.

"Sorry Nyxie gotta leave hope you understand" I said and got up and left my wallet with her. I pulled out my cloak from my messenger bag and pulled up the hood of the brown soft material. I loved my cloak although people joke around and say it makes my head look like a hersheys kiss*. I walked into town. It was quiet and there was fog in the air. The streets had almost no people but bakerys and convent stores were open for those who for got to grab breakfast. I bit my lip as scents wafed from the bakery doors. The Redhead brut and The black Haired Man walked in and it didn't seem so tempting any more. I hand clapped on my shoulder.

"Hello old friend"

"Good morning Dianna" Starling said and hugged me.

"What are you up to?"

"Going to grab a bite to eat. Want to come with?" With out waiting for an answer she pulled me in the bakery.

"Morning sir" Starling said to the man behind the counter. He gave her an odd look as if he had never seen a teenage girl with natural purple hair and spikes with a cloaked figure.

"Morning miss, what 'ill it be?"

"Two cups of Saharra mint tea and four rolls please"

"How do you intend to pay for all of that miss?" He asked '_Stupid kids don't know what looks right and what looks wrong.'_

"We dress the way we dress because we fell good this way." I said and pulled down my hood.

"How did-"

"Your eyes told me." I said not leaving his gaze. Some people looked up including the red head brute that stood next to me amazed that was there.

"You had better learn to-"

"Hold my tounge? No thanks where I come from people are to be heard not just seen." I put two dollars on the counter and Starling took our things.

"Keep the change" I said and we strolled out.

"Damn Dia. What the hell bit your ass?"

"He thought we where some stupid kids"

"What an ass"

"I know" We bid our good byes and split the rolls and parted ways. I felt eyes on me as i rounded the corner and got on my skimmer. I turned and saw the Black haired man. Our gazes locked and i felt a jolt and turned on my skimmer.

*Thorne's POV*

I slipped out of the bakery and followed the girl. She rounded the corner and jumped on her skimmer. She turned and our gazes locked. She reved the engine and took off. Her cloakfluttered off her shoulders and slowly to the ground. I picked it up and breathed in the scent.

"Earthy" I said aloud and put the cloak in my skimmer's secret compartment. I met Lightning in front of the bakery.

"The guy has good food but a bad atitude"

"I could tell" I said.

"Hey your face is all red. What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Your blushing" He said.

"I'm not"

"Its that girl! You like her!"

"Do not. I ran into a pole"

"Yeah sure" He said and started walking.

"She has a mean right hook though"

"You like her"

"Shut up"

"Admit it" And he was jumped.

"Where the hell is she!" The burnette's friend said and wailed on Lightning.

"What?Ow ow owthat hurts!"

"Its not supost to tickle! Where is Dia!"

"Nyx?" The girl stopped and turned.

"Starling! Help me beat them up!"

"What? Why?"

"They Kidnapped Dia!"

"Dia is on her way home."

"She left... With out me?"

"It was important or she wouldn't have left you"

"I guess so"

"See now say sorry"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"why?"

"There after Dia and I dont reget what i did"

"You are an honory bird"

"Yes but you still love me"

"Yes I do like a sister" Starling said. Nyx turned to me.

"I'll kick your asses if you follow us"

"Can I use your skimmer? Mines in the shop." Startling asked Nyx as they brushed past us.

"No problem Star" And within minutes they where gone.

*Dianna's POV*

I felt my face get hot. Was I blushing? Why would I be blushing? Ughh I hate damn outsiders never understanding the shit we deal with... Other than Starling she's awesome... Damn i need to get home fast! I gunned the engine and shot off like a bullet. Home came into sight and i made a pretty damn graceful enterace if i do say so my self. I put down the kick stand. a pair of arms grabbed me and twirled me in the air.

"I missed you" The voice said as they put me back on my feet. I leaned into him and smiled.

"I missed you too" Then I remembered what I had to do.

"We need to talk to the elders" I said and ran into the woods, "Come on Aaron!" I dragged Aaron away to the elders.

* * *

><p>*Remember the Dark Ace's cloak for the SUV episode?<p>

Sorry for the late chappie its just school and my brother's leaving for the military and I might or might not be updating as often as I'd like.

For those of you who pray can you pray for London. I know its a bit late for that but they need help. For those who don't pray can y'all sent good thoughts to them? I might (or might not) have family there soo yeahhh... Um review :)!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! IM back!

And I have akeyblade!

* * *

><p>*Starling's Apartment*<p>

The clock alarm went off.

"Mmm Morning?" The young purple haired teenager said and pressed the snooze button. She sat up and swung her legs out of bed. She ruffled her hair and put in her three doors down cd and turned the music on high and made it pound out of the speakers of her large stereo. She started to sing along as she got ready for the day and spiked up her hair. She grabbed her hairbrush and used it as a microphone. Her room mate turned off the music and shook his head at her.

"Hey!" She said to her ghostly companion.

"Hey yourself. I'm dead not deaf!" This was a secret she would take to her grave. A brown haired boy, her age, blue eyes, pale and muscular for a ghost stood by her radio and was next to her in a second. He kissed her cheek and hugged her. She shivered and smiled.

"Fang" She whispered and breathed in his ghostly scent. She smiled and smoothed her hair.

"Star.." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and looked deep into her violet pools.

"I love you" They said at the same time. She loved the chills he sent through her. She would endure anything for him. She has and always would. Fang had died when he and Starling where children but he was bound to her by a silly tradition. There parents saw the love that they shared for one another so they allowed a ceremony once they had turned ten. They didn't care and loved each other more than anything in the world. He was bound to her forever and would age as she did until the day she died and they would be reunited in heaven. She slipped on her gloves and buckled her belt. He hugged her around the waist and smiled.

"Why do you spike up your hair? It looks so strange."

"You dont like it?" She asked and pouted. He kissed her.

"Strange on you is beautiful" He said and held her tightly before kissing her lips gently.

"I love you" She whispered to him.

"I love you" She turned the radio back on and he chuckled and grinned.

"Really?"

"I love music.. You do too"

"Star..."

"I'm going to see Dia for a while... When I get back you had better be in that bed" She said with a wink.

"Hurry back" He chuckled and kissed her one last time before she finally left her old brick house. Her parents had died of pnemoinia and her sister left to study at the university some where on Terra Scholara. The red bricks where concealed by thick trees and ivy curling around the trees. She ran to town in the dark and fountain. She turned cartwheels and handsprings and bounced around like a giant ball of energy. She started singing 'Teenagers' By my chemical romance loudly and the few adults walking around glared at her.

"you know its true' she laughed and danced away and continued to sing. A cold shiver ran down her body and she grinned. Dia was close.. maybe this time she could sneak up on her. She slapped her hand to Dianna's cloaked shoulder and she barely batter an eyelash.

"Hey"

"Hey" they exchanged hugs and talked for a bit. They walked to the bakery and Starling ordered then spaced out. Dia was glaring at the man at the counter as he made a rude comment

"keep the change" Her voice turned to a growl as the pair left.

"Wow Dia.."

"People think the stupidest crap now" She said and they parted ways and breakfast. Starling waited as the sun came up and she heard yelling.

"Huh..." Then she heard Nyx screaming and took off like a shot.

"Nyx?!" She yelled and saw her beating up some guy.

"Star! Help me beat them up!" She yelled and they screamed some more before running to the skimmers. Starling gripped the handles and grinned.

"Ohh boy I love this thing" she shot off and nyx followed. She did all kinds of tricks as nyx laughed and batted her large wings.

"I want to see whats in the wastelands..." Starling said and looked down.

"Star don't try it..."

"But haven't you been a bit curious?" She said grinning. Nyx sighed and dived beneath the clouds. Starling followed and her eyes went wide and they started to water.

"So hot!" She said and wipped her eyes with her sleeve.

"This was part of Dianna's ceremony! Trust me not fun!" Nyx yelled and they ascended above the cloud line.

"Wow!" Starling wiped the sweat off her brow and grinned.

"Talk about hot flash... Hey when we get home want a slice of pie?"

"You know it!" She grinned and they flew on. Unknown to them a ship followed from high above.

-on the ship-

"This might be a little easier than I thought" Lightning Strike said and Thorne rolled his eyes.

"Last time you said that we almost died"

"You had fun"

"Yeah. Running away from my drunken step father after we tried to take a beer"

"Good time good times"

"Geez you're an idiot" Thorne laughed and the two flew on.

-On the terra-

"What do you mean?" Dianna gripped Aaron's hand tightly.

"We mean that if he's fading then your heart has met a new love!" The head elder said.

"That's imposible! I love only Aaron!" She said.

"When you reach a certain age and you don't have a night watcher then your nightwatcher will become the man you stay with the most. Once you meet your true love then it will switch! It will be a gradual switch but in a matter of weeks it will be a switch!"

"I don't even know what going on any more! Its bad enough that I have to do the cutting but the man I love won't be my nightwatcher anymore?!"

"It is now what we have decided! But the women who cursed you!" A man countered and she glared.

"Can it be reversed?"

"What's done is done" A man croaked and she knelt to the ground.

"Anything? A spell? An incantation? A sacrifice anything?!" She said as tears dripped down her face.

"Check your logs… Something of the other's might help you.. As Solar"

"That Stupid dead woman doesn't know how to talk to me! She's been nothing but horrible and she doesn't even try to help me!" She was sobbing and a small puddle was forming.

"I'm sorry.. but there is nothing we can do" She stood and bowed.

"Thank you for your time" She said through gritted teeth and the two left.

"We will find a way… I don't want to lose you" She said and he held her.

"I love you too" He kissed her lips and she held tight.

"Dia!" she was ripped away and forced into a hug.

"Nyx!?"

"I thought that guy got you! I was so worried!" The girl said and wrapped her wings around her.

"Ack!" Dianna cried out and fell on her butt. There was a loud horn and Children cried out in laughter.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled and ran to the edge of the terra

"God damn it you have to pay the price!" Thorne yelled.

"I will jump of off this terra!" She said and ran to the edge.

"Don't you dare!" A man came into view.

"I will jump off this shit!" She said and glared.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Dianna! Get back here now!" The black haired man said and gripped her arm.

"Stay out of this cousin" she snarled.

"What has happened? What have you done?" He asked.

"I was doing my mail and and..." her face burned with color.

"Dia we have talked about this! Please gentlemen come inside. I will see that my little cousin brings us tea," His grip tightend around her arm and the two followed him.

"Dia stop," The man said through gritted teeth.

"No," He continued to drag her.  
>"Rich.. please they parked in our spaces.. Dia wa-,"<p>

"shut up Nyx"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Dianna glared and punched his shoulder. He dragged her on to a small house.

"Dia Nyx kitchen," he said adnthe girls glared.

"Ass," He sighed, "women need to learn there place" Dianna's face turned red with anger and she turned into the kitchen and returned with cookies.

"Please feel at home" she said through gritted teeth and left. Rich took a cookie and sniffed.

"Its safe," he took a bite and Nyx brought in tea.

"Thank you Nyx," Nyx fell to her knees infront of lightning.

"Please don't kill Dia! Please i beg please!"

"Nyx kitchen!"

"Please please have mercy!" Dia came out and picked her up and bowed.

"I'm sorry the heat has been getting to her well shall take our leave now," She dragged her out.

"I'm sorry about that... Nyx is a little dizzy,"

"She is very loyal to her friend,"

"And to head strong for her own good," He said under his breath,"Lets talk now" The story was explained to the point while the trio of girls set up a trap.

"You sure this will work Star?" Dianna whispered as she tied the last rope.

"Totally. A friend told me this," She poured the last of the feathers in the bucket as Nyx poured the glue in a barrel. the door was opening.

".. And so Thonre will Duel Dia. If Thorne wins Dia will pay her debt by working on your ship. if Dia wins you'll leave and forget the charges?"

"Agreed" The two said. Dia nodded and The bucket of glue poured on top of the boys followed by feathers.

"Hell yeah!" They ran faster than anyone ever thought before.

* * *

><p>Wtf... I cried and now im freaking tired... whhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo review! please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A past worth remembering 4

"Dia you can't run from this!" Richard yelled and chased after them.

"I can and will! I'm not leaving!" She mounted she skimmer and revved the engine.

"Dia... Dia please! Don't make me-" Thorne mounted his skimmer and flew after her.

"Hey! Hey!" He yelled after the girl and she turned.

"What do you want?! I have absolutely nothing to give to you!" She was sobbing.

"Look... We're just following protocol.. It's how it's supposed to be.. I'm sorry but it is... I don't want to be your enemy but-"

"Just shut up... What are the terms?"

"We have to fight.. A duel of sorts... If I win you come with us... If you win you stay..."

"Like Persephone and Hades right? Only I serve a life sentence..."

"Hey... Your probably going to win.. Don't cry anymore... Come on... Let's get this over with."

"I'm not going to hold back" she said and sped back to the terra. She landed and drew her sword.

"Pick the duel... I'll call the elders together as witnesses and," she gulped,"I'll sign the contract." She bit her lip and glared at them.

"I will not show mercy" she said as Thorne landed beside her skimmer.

"Good.. Let's do this tonight... The sooner it's over with the better," lightning said and Dianna burred her face in her hands.

"What have I done" she whispered and fell to her knees. Nyx wrapped her arms around the girl and Starling glared.

"This... She won't loose to the likes of you!" She yelled and Thorne looked away.

"I will not hold back either... " he looked at the girl and walked away.

"Hey buddy... You okay? You disappeared into the clouds for a while" Lightning said and clapped a hand on Thorne's back.

"Yeah... I'm going to get my weapon..." He turned and trudged back to the ship. The sun beat down on his back and Dianna stood up. Nyx held her hand and Starling wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We'll go get them together" a shadow was cast over them.

"I would like to speak to my cousin... Alone" Richard said glaring. Nyx shied away and Starling glared.

"Come on," he grabbed Dianna's arm and pulled her along.

"I don't wanna go! Who will do the cutting? Who will take care of you? Who will-" Dianna panicked once they where in the thick brush. He spun her around and gripped her shoulders.

"Dianna you cannot lose... If you lose I can't protect you from them! They wanted me to go but I can't! I have responsibilities here!"

"Why can't Nathan go?!" She almost screamed and sobbed.

"Nathan didn't commit the crime! Look Dia... It's going to be okay.. Your going to win and we won't have to hear from them ever again... And if you lose... I'll think of something.. You still have to do the cuttings and your monthly mail route... I will think of something," he said and hugged her and she sobbed in his arms.

"Come on..." He said and they continued to the elders. They both knelt and pressed a fist to the dirt.

"Again you come to us you cursed child?" A woman snarled angrily.

"This time I ask you the favor... Please... Witness and judge a duel between-"

"Yes we heard.. At dusk yes? We will attend," the Elders turned and left the two dumbstruck.

"How did-"

"I've learned it's best not to ask unless you want a bowl of acid thrown at you." Dianna shrugged and stood up.

"Dianna you should go into town to get a dress..."

"A dress? Like a sacrificial dress? No way," she crossed her arms and shook her head. Richard looked up and shook his head.

"It's almost time... Get your sword," he started to turn away. Dianna grabbed his shirt and whimpered.

"Rich... I'm scared," she whimpered and he hugged her.

"I'm scared too... You- your my baby.. I want to protect you.." She sobbed into his chest and gripped the back of his shirt. The cousins stayed like that for a while. Dianna let out a shuttering breath and they pulled away.

"Let's get this over with..." He grabbed her hand and lead her back to the clearing.

"Go get your sword.. I'll tell them your-"

"We know" the group of elders boomed from behind them. Thorne and Lightning stood off to the side with Starling, Nyx, and Aaron. She found her sword and quickly made her way to the chalk circle.

"Are you ready?" Lightning clapped a hand onto Thorne's shoulder. The boy nodded and walked over to Dianna. He had a two pronged sword in his hands and a power crystal in the chamber. Dianna looked at the elders and they nodded.

"Begin" Dianna jumped back and so did Thorne. They circled each other and Thorne watched her eyes. She leapt forward and Thorne ducked from her attack.

"You sneaky-" she turned and parried a blow. He pressed down on her sword and she groaned as her arms screamed in pain.

"F.. uck" she whispered and pressed a foot to his chest. She kicked him off and ran at him. Sparks flew as the two danced around each other in a deadly circle.

"You can get him Dia!" Aaron called. The wind picked up and flung dust up clouding the fight. Thorne let out a cry and then the smash of weapons stopped. Nyx batted the dust away and prepared to hug Dia. She dropped out of the air and onto her knees.

Dianna looked up the flat of the blade at the wielder.

"I... I lost" Richard bowed his head and Dianna felt tears well up in her face.

"I'm sorry.." He said and picked her up. Dianna hiccuped and stood before the elders.

"Draw up the contract... If you where not the cutter we would not even bother!" One hissed and she bowed her head.

"Once we send word of a cutting child she needs to be sent back immediately... She has a monthly mail run.." Richard said writing up the contract. Dianna was in her room sobbing with Nyx and packing her bag.

"I'm so scared... I.. I don't... Nyxie!" The girls hugged and Aaron kissed her head.

"Long distance.. We can do this.." He kissed her and soon she was put  
>On the condor holding the bag with everything she owned in waving off her friends.<p>

She sat at the hangar door for a while before she decided to look around. Thorne was staring at maps on the table when Dianna found her way to them. Thorne glanced up then back down.

"Oh your here! Well... Introductions! I'm Lightning The sky knight. This is Thorne the-"

"I'm Thorne the word of reason when it comes to this asshole" he said not looking up from the table.

"That is not true!"

"Dude you tried to put an explosion crystal into the furnace,"

"We went faster!"

"You almost destroyed the Condor!" Thorne glared and Lightning shrugged.

"Well... Anywaaay... Miss we have yet to be introduced" she looked up and the moon hung over the world like a diamond.

"It's... Dianna.. " she said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Thorne show the lady to her room." Thorne stood up and gently steered the girl down the hallway.

"I'm sorry... I really am," Thorne whispered and pressed a button on a door. It opened and she stepped inside the cold metal room. She stared at him not daring to say a word.

"Get some rest... It's been a long day." He said and the door shut. He could have sworn he heard sobbing as he walked away.

—-  
>Okay! Hi! It's been a while! Also I'd like to make a few changes from when I first started this story!<p>

Lightning-18 (minors can't be sky knights and such)

Thorne (Dark Ace) - ehh 17 because why not.

Dianna, Nyx, and Starling- 16

Aaron- 19

Also I'd like to change the "ooh hurt a squad work for a week" I'm making it a life sentence. If you hurt another's squad without provoking, your ass is on that squadron for the rest of your life or until your contract is up. (Later they revised it because it seemed to harsh of a punishment but that's waaaaaaaay later!)

So enjoy as I try to patch this up and bring it back to life! Thanks! Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
